Sunrisen
by FullMetal Alchemistress
Summary: Zoe has been bracing herslef for the death of her mother for a while. But whenshe does die, all of that is lost. She wanders around and ends up in the park, surrounded by three familiar people. Who can save her now? [ONE SHOT!]


Zoë walked slowly down the street, finding nothing to do. She shoved her hands deep into her pockets and glanced up from the cracked cement to look at the sky. It was twilight and the last of the suns rays where scattering across the vast open sky.

She sighed. Everything was continuing to fall apart, but at a slower pace. She had been bracing herself for her mother's death for a month now. Something she could not do when Simon disappeared.

She turned a corner and quickened her pace towards her house. Ever since Simon left, she only liked it when it was sunny out.

"_Remember your poem, Zoë? I'm going to shift into a sunbeam this time."_

Since that day, she rose from bed and sat at her window, waiting for the sun to rise. She felt a warm security behind the suns rays when they beat down on her face. However, when they day turned cold and the sun set, it was as if he had died all over again, but she could wait for the sunrise the next morning.

She walked into the empty house and found her notebook sitting on her bed. She flipped open to a new page and began a poem that had been floating in her head as she had been walking. She crossed out weak lines and wrote new ones frequently.

She had not known she had fallen asleep, fully dressed, until she heard her bedroom door shut quietly. Dad must have just gotten home from the hospital. She stretched stiffly and glanced out her window. The sun was up, but a dull gray light danced across her bedroom.

Cursing silently, she pushed herself off her bed and looked out the window and into the sky.

Dark gray storm clouds blocked the sun and Zoë began to wonder if she would've seen the sunrise had she been up.

Glancing at the clock as she left her room, she decided that sleeping in until seven was good, but that she shouldn't miss the sunrise again. She started to wonder. Why am I so obsessed with him? I had only known him for a short time. Nevertheless, the memory of his kisses bounced into her head.

She wanted to rid the memories from her head, so despite the inevitable storm, she pulled on her jacket and walked out the door. She walked aimlessly through the streets of the town, until she got to the ally where Lorraine was almost murdered; the same ally where she found Simon eating a bird.

"So much for my head-clearing walk," she sighed. She was walking home when her father pulled up in his car.

"Get in!" He nearly shouted, leaning over and throwing the passenger door open. Fearing the worst, she immediately climbed in and shut the door. He raced the car in a direction that Zoë had been hoping it wouldn't go.

Zoë's mother died soon after they arrived. She instantly felt lost. All that time bracing herself, lost.

Zoë wandered around town that night, tears still in her eyes, wishing that some little boy would pull her into an ally, but she knew if that would happen, Simon would still be here. As her thoughts stretched out to Simon, she glanced at the sky. The sun had set and the cold night air felt like it was burning her skin at its touch.

Zoë turned down into the ally and walked to the spot she had seen Simon in that one night. She placed her back against the cold bricks and slid down the ground, pulling her knees up to her chest.

She tried hard not to fall apart. She thought that being here would comfort her, but it only made the hole in her heart bigger. She got to her feet and ran. She didn't know where, but she had to distance herself from that place.

She stopped running and sat on an unfamiliar bench in the park. She was so lost in thought that it startled her when she heard the crunch of someone's foot steps stop in front of her. No, not someone, three sets of foot steps.

She looked up from her lap to see two familiar faces.

"Hey, it's that guy's little slut!" The big one declared insultingly as he cracked his knuckles.

There was one unfamiliar face, but he looked weaker. He had his hand wrapped up, an looked almost ill. "Y'mean that guy who stole my leather jacket?" He asked him, a smirk crawling across his face.

Zoë stood up and was about to run for it when the skinny one pushed her back down. "No, sit."

"What should we do to her?"

"Let's have a little 'fun.'"

"Clean fun, or dirty fun, Kenny? Be a little more specific."

She watched as they chatted, planning an escape.

Before she could do anything, a streak moved across her vision from the left and knocked into the one they had called Kenny.

"Didn't get enough last time? I'll make you a permanent resident of the hospital." The all too familiar voice said jokingly, with anger slightly coloring it. The figure continued to pound him until he was unconscious. He stood still and looked for the other two, but the cowards had run off as soon as they saw who it was.

Zoë stared at the back of the leather jacket. He turned slowly towards her, his silver hair blowing in the soft autumn wind. She stared at her silver haired beauty, jaw dropped, tears falling, hoping with all her heart that this was real, and already knowing it was.


End file.
